


Happy Father’s Day Dean Winchester

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father’s Day, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: It happened to be Father’s Day when you gave him the news.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Kudos: 25





	Happy Father’s Day Dean Winchester

It was June twenty-first twenty twenty. You awoke early, padding down to the communal bathroom with the paper bag in your hand, and shutting the door. You walked over to the toilet, lifted your nightgown and sat down, opening the contents of the bag. You set the three pregnancy tests, all different brands behind you on the top of the toilet tank. One at a time, you peed on each of the sticks then set them on the folded bag to wait. Setting your timer, you sat there and waited. 

Your brain was running miles per minute. _What if I am pregnant?_ _What will he say? Will he be angry, happy, or indifferent?_

You were startled out of your thoughts when the alarm went off on your phone. Standing up, you turned and peered over the tank. All three tests showed positive and you knew. Exhaling loudly, you sat back down on the lid of the toilet, resting your face in your hands, elbows on your legs, and cried.

You heard the door knob wiggle, then a knock on the door. “Baby, you OK?” You heard the concern in his raspy morning voice. 

Wiping your eyes, you tried to mask the crying from your voice. “I’m good Dean. Thanks.”

He wasn’t convinced. “Babe. I can tell you’ve been crying. Just tell me what’s wrong Sweetheart.”

“You can come in.” You knew you couldn’t hide this from him and you needed to know how he felt now, so you knew what you needed to do next. 

Dean opened the door slowly, then saw you in a stall with the door open, sitting on the toilet lid, with tear soaked eyes. “Baby! What’s wrong?”

He walked over slowly, locking eyes with you the entire time. 

You tilted your head in the direction of the toilet tank and then looked down at the floor. He peered over your shoulder looking at the tests. You heard his breath hitch, then he exhaled long and slowly. Moving in front of you, he squatted in front of you. “Look at me sweetheart.”

You looked up, staring into his olive green eyes. “You’re pregnant?” 

You swallowed. “Yes. It seems I am.” You looked back down, tears began to fall.

You felt his hand on your chin as he raised your face to his. “Open your eyes baby.” You opened your eyes to see Dean’s eyes were filled with love. “I know we didn’t plan for this, but I am happy. I love you.” 

Leaning in, his lips pressed to yours. The kiss was long and tender as he lifted you up, holding your buttocks, as you wrapped your arms and legs around him. “I’m gonna be a dad.” He smiled. 

You smiled and sighed, feeling a weight fall off your shoulders. Setting you down a moment, he cleaned up the tests, putting them into the bag, and throwing the boxes away. Carrying you back to your shared bedroom, he laid you down on the bed, joining you as you kissed slowly.

As you lay on top of him, his hands on your buttocks, and your chin was propped on his chest, you smiled. “You know it’s Father’s Day.”

He thought about it. “I guess it is.”

“Happy Father’s Day Dean Winchester.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Please do not post in any other forum or format without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
